


in the way you save me

by sncpespotions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sncpespotions/pseuds/sncpespotions
Summary: 𝐜𝐢𝐫𝐜𝐚 𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟏severus tobias snape was always know as an outcast and his position as a fierce teacher earned him no love from the students at hogwarts. in the same year he had lost lily evans his first love and best friend but when aura foxglove becomes the new astronomy aide his world is turned upside. through all his pent up emotions he finally cracks and let's aura into his soul there was a beauty in the way she saved him.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Severus let out a loud groan as Albus and Minerva came into his office "Yes Albus?" He asked lazily looking up from his parchment and setting his quill down, "Severus we have a new member of the faculty joining us this year her name is Aura Foxglove you might remember her from your first year teaching she was an exceptionally bright Ravenclaw if you remember correctly." Albus said cooly looking at the potions professor who just scanned the older man, "And what does that have to do with me, Albus?" He asked crossing his arms slightly. "Well, I want her to sit in on a few of your classes to get the hang on teaching before we switch her over to Professor Sinistra." The old man explained to Severus as he let out a cough "No." He said sternly narrowing his dark brown almost onyx eyes he didn't want to tolerate a young foolish witch in his classroom, "Severus there will be no discussion I've already decided it." Albus said, "She will be here when the students arrive please behave yourself, Severus." The older man sighed leaving Severus in his office. Severus groaned and rested his head on his palms rubbing his temples he was already in a bad mood now, he quickly gathered himself though as the beginning of the year feast would start soon and he knew that Harry Potter would be here this year and he wasn't looking forward to teaching the boy if he resembled anything like James. The Potions Master took his seat at the head table and scanned the room for this Aura girl tapping his finger slightly, then he saw her and he felt his heart jump into his throat he always remembered her being fairly attractive but he didn't expect this. Aura was walking around the Great Hall to her it felt insane to be back here and to be teaching as well she wasn't looking where she was going when she bumped into Minerva by accident stumbling slightly "I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized not realizing who she bumped into, Minerva just smiles and takes the brunette by her arms "Ms Foxglove it's lovely to see you again!" She said proudly of the young witch before pulling her into a hug, Minerva remembered Aura always being exceptionally bright and smart than the rest of the students in her year and remembered her excelling in all her classes. "Minerva!" Aura said with a huge smile wrapping her arms around the older woman who had basically become her mother for her seven years here at Hogwarts as her birth mother had died when she was only five and her father wasn't really involved in her life, "It's so good to see you!" Aura smiled walking with Minerva to the faculty table where she caught Severus's glance. "Professor Snape." The young witch said politely walking up to the potions professor "It is lovely to see you again." She smiled gently noticing how detached he was even more than usual she noticed, Severus looked up at Aura and just nodded "Hello Ms Foxglove." Was all he said before going back to watching Harry Potter and his band of friends. Aura just nods before going to say hello to the other professors and taking her seat next to Trelawny who was babbling on about some prophecy. Aura watched as all the first years got sorted into their respective houses but she couldn't stop herself from looking at Severus the way he was so fixated on the Potter boy intrigued her, she just shook her head and went back to listening to Trelawny as she picked at her food, she wasn't really hungry but knew she should at least put something on her stomach so she would pick and eat a few things here and there from her plate. The night quickly concluded and Albus led Aura down the halls to the Ravenclaw area of the castle and showed her to her quarters "Thank you, Albus." She said softly giving the older man a slight hug before going into the light blue room with gold trim, she sat on the bed quietly changing into her nightclothes climbing into bed she thought of Severus. The next morning she was up sharp and early at seven that morning preparing everything she would need to assist Severus in potions today she hummed as she brushed out her long brown hair staring at her complexion in the mirror staring at the freckles that were spotted all over her face, she quickly turned away from the mirror gathering her books and parchment up going down to the dungeon where the potions classroom was, she knocked on the door gently as she heard Severus's gruff voice to come into which she did "Good morning Professor." She said softly putting her stuff down on one of the workbenches, Severus just looked up and nodded he had no time for a stupid little girl like Aura right now. He just quietly went over his plan for the first day in silence while Aura sat there awkwardly "Professor I..." She started but got cut off "I don't have time for insolence Ms Foxglove!" Severus spit angrily at the young witch who sat there in shock and just stared at the older man "I'm sorry Professor." She stammered slightly looking away from the older male her cheeks turning bright pink. Severus just turned back to his paperwork shaking his head slightly, he peaked up slightly and saw Aura just burying her face into a potions textbook her back turned to the male and he slumped his shoulders slightly. At exactly eight that morning the classroom started filling up with students all of them first-years Aura watched them file in and saw the Potter boy again as he slid into his seat next to the Granger girl and the Weasley boy, the trio caught the eyes of Severus almost instantly and he narrowed his eyes slightly and began grilling Potter rather harshly, she just sat there quietly and let Severus introduce himself and then herself "This is Ms Foxglove she will be aiding me for a few months before going and aiding Professor Sinistra if you have any questions about Astrology please feel free to ask her here in class or at her office." He said lazily looking at Aura with onyx eyes. A first-year named Helena raised her hand and Aura walked over to the girl "Yes my dear?" She asked bending slightly to the young girl who quickly asked her what her office hours were "My office hours will be between one and three but if I'm not there I will have a sign up posted on my door if you need to meet with me at a certain time." The young witch explained before going back to her seat listening to Severus begin his lesson. The rest of the day went smoothly and Aura watched Severus tidy up his desk paying no mind to the young witch, "Severus-" She started but was quickly interrupted "My name is Professor Snape to you Ms Foxglove I demand respect from you and every student who comes into my classroom." He snapped rushing over to her his dark eyes staring right into her hazel ones, Aura just furrows her brows slightly "Well PROFESSOR I am not one of your students I am your equal and I would like to be treated as such." She seethed clenching her jaw tightly. Severus was taken aback by the Ravenclaw graduate "I don't much care what you would like now get out!" He demanded turning on his heels going into his office slamming the door, Aura sat there shocked but just gathered her things up into her room going to her quarters putting her books down shaking her head slightly, she remembered Severus had always been cold and distant but he seemed even colder now and she didn't quite understand why she just shook her head and looked into her notes and was caught up on Amortentia the love potion her heart was in her throat by now she remembered the last time she smelled the love potion, she had smelled Severus her heart was beating so fast by this point staring out into nothing. At seven-thirty the next morning she knocked on Severus's classroom door to which he opened grumpily "What do you need Foxglove?" He asked lazily to which Aura replied: "I want you to refresh me on Amortentia." She said cocking her head to the side which just elicited a nod from Severus "Just know if you wake me again just for a refresher on some silly potions.." He grumbled to which Aura quickly replied "Crystal Clear Professor.", Severus was irritated this girl oozed with curiosity and warmth and it angered him but also caused another emotion which confused him. Aura gathered her items for the brew and began swiftly on the potion as Severus watched on answering her questions when she had them watching her intensely as she finished the brew, he looked at the young witch before asking in a soft voice "What do you smell Aura?" as she looked up at him biting her lip, "I smell old books, ink, and burning wood." She explained her heart in her throat again she recognized the smell as Severus "Severus what do you smell?" She asked fiddling with her thumbs. "If you must know I smell jasmines, honey, and orange peels." He said looking at Aura his hands were clammy as he also recognized the smell as being Aura.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the school year went on Aura and Severus began building respect and trust with each other, Aura was currently sitting in Severus's office with him curled up on the couch as they went over papers together grading them quietly. Aura caught Severus's glance and she gave him a tired but soft smile "Sev is there any reason you're staring at me?" She asked with a tilt of her heard, Severus felt his cheeks grow warm "No reason." He said quietly looking back down at the paper he was grading his heart was thudding in his chest swallowing hard why did he feel this way around Aura he couldn't be falling in love he kept telling himself in his head. Aura could tell he was hiding something but she didn't push him she had just recently gained his trust and respect, and she didn't want to lose it so quickly she just went back to grading her papers in silence tucking her feet under her legs he brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail she tapped her quill slightly looking at Draco Malfoy's paper. She huffed slightly going over the answer sheet and the papers marking with precision her handwriting neat and tidy, she heard Severus shift slightly in his chair as he set his quill down and papers as he finished stack of papers. He watched Aura again in all her serenity he felt his heartbeat quicken again and felt himself melt into a puddle just by being around her his heart was always softer when she was around, he lazily walked his way over to her and looked down at her papers seeing how she was doing thus far "You're doing wonderful Aura you'll be able to switch to aiding Professor Sinistra soon." He said heavily it hurt him slightly knowing she would be moving over to Astrology soon. Aura looked up from her papers and give Severus a slight nod he body ached slightly from him to hold her she wanted to know what his arms felt like "I suppose so." She finally said with a soft tone looking at the older man her eyes soft and lazy at this point. Severus felt himself soften as he sat down next to Aura he wanted to tell her the truth about his feelings about how he had been so alone and now he felt like he had someone worth fighting for now, "Aura I need to tell you something." Severus said softly as Aura looked up and gave him a subtle nod "I will admit I have been lonely, but since you've come back to Hogwarts it feel warmer more alive, I feel more alive with you." He said with his cheeks beginning to flush slightly that he had just told the young witch how he had been feeling as of lately.

Aura just smiled and took Severus's hands in her own "I'm glad I make you feel alive Sev." She said softly squeezing his cold hands tightly in her own, "You make me feel alive too." She added with a tired smile seeing a soft smile form on Severus's face wrapping his arms around her slightly pulling her into a tight hug. She just buried her face in his chest taking in his scent relaxing slightly "Sev you're so warm." She whispered snuggling into his cloak listening to his heartbeat, Severus just smiled softly as he held Aura in his arms he felt like he was falling in love again and it made him feel happy he hadn't been happy in so long not since Lily had been killed by Voldemort and Aura brought back his warmer side and he was grateful to her for doing so. Severus held Aura for what like forever to him as he buried his face in her hair taking in her honey-scented hair calmed by the smell of her just being close "Aura it's getting late." He whispered opening his eyes, "I know." She said softly not moving from his grip she didn't want the hug to end she just inhaled his scent again "Sev don't let go." She whispered gripping onto him tightly. Severus swallowed hard and just nods "I promise." He said softly lifting her in his arms carrying her to his quarters to let her sleep there, he lied her down on his bed and covered her up in his blankets watching as he began to drift to sleep comforted by his presence, he swallowed hard and went and changed into his nightclothes then making himself comfortable on the nearby couch he didn't want to scare her by being in bed with her. Aura had wrapped herself in Severus's blankets they smelled just like him so she was comforted by the smell of him she let out a groan as she buried her face in his pillow as the morning sunlight billowed through the windows, she had never been a morning person so she tried her best to stay asleep and not be bothered by the sunshine she heard Severus shift on the couch as he began to wake up with a groan. Severus opened his dark brown eyes seeing Aura still asleep in his bed causing a warm smile to form on his lips as he sat up rubbing his face he shivered as the cold wind blew through his quarters, he got up and quickly made his way into the makeshift kitchen starting up the kettle to make some tea he warmed his hands slightly by his fireplace that he had ignited with a flick of his wand, he curled his finger slightly to warm them up faster as he waited for the water to boil. Aura eventually rolled out of bed rummaging into Severus's closet finding one of his warmer sweaters and pulling it over her body taking in its comfort, she could hear the crackling of the first from out in the living room she quietly walked her way out and saw Severus sitting by the fire warming his hands a soft smile forming on her face "Good morning Sev." She called out to him leaning in the door frame watching him with soft eyes. "Good morning Aura." Severus said upon hearing her voice as he moved from the fireplace going to the tea kettle getting the boiling water "Care for some tea?" He asked looking at the brunette in the door frame.

Aura smiled softly and walked over to Severus taking her cup of tea from his hands "Thank you Sev." She said softly with a smile, she went and sat down at the table watching Severus pour himself a cup of tea as well sitting down with her. "Did you sleep well?" Severus asked looking at the young witch who was lazily drinking her honey tea as he sipped his tea quietly waiting for Aura to reply, "I slept wonderfully Sev thank you for asking." She said pushing her hair out of her face she wrapped her hands into the sleeves of Severus's sweater shivering a bit the autumn air was getting colder which meant winter would be here soon, and with that Christmas break she had nowhere to go this year as her brother was extremely busy with his job at the ministry and she had no ties to her father anymore so she would be staying at Hogwarts as she had during her school year. Severus noticed she had his sweater on and chuckled "Comfy?" He asked with a sly smile drinking his tea to which Aura let out a squeak and gave a shy nod holding her warm cup in her hands which were wrapped in the sleeves of the said sweater, he hummed you are my sunshine slightly to himself as he finished his tea the warmth sliding down his throat he watched as Aura stood up and walked to the bookshelf and scanned the books with her eyes humming quietly to herself as she picked one out and carried it with her back to the table setting her tea down opening the book. She traced her fingers delicately along with the pages as she began to read her eyes glued to the pages as Severus admired her quietly, Severus finally stood up and put his cup in the sink before walking into his room collecting some warm clothes for the day before going to take a shower. Aura, on the other hand, had moved next to the fireplace curled up next to its book in hand her hair had been tied up by now she had taken a blanket from the bedroom and wrapped it around herself, she turned the page and listened to the crackling of the wood-burning it brought her comfort she only had good memories with fires it reminded her of her mother and now of Severus. Severus eventually got out of the shower brushing out his hair and tying it up into a slight ponytail so it wasn't in his face he could hear the fire crackling still, he eventually wandered his way out into the living room to see Aura curled up by the fire with a book, it warmed his heart. Maybe he was falling in love with this young witch after all.

**Author's Note:**

> !! I DO NOT SUPPORT J.K ROWLING !!  
> !! NONE OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME EXCEPT AURA AND THE FOXGLOVE FAMILY !!


End file.
